


Ghost Town

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seblaine week: free day</p><p>The Anderson line had all been in Slytherin for almost thirteen generations – something that Kenton Anderson took pride in. Of course, that is, until Blaine Anderson came along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

The Anderson line had all been in Slytherin for almost thirteen generations – something that Kenton Anderson took pride in. Of course, that it, until Blaine Anderson came along. Kenton Anderson had been _furious_. Absolutely _furious_ when his youngest son had written home telling the family that he had been sorted into _Ravenclaw._

Of all houses though, Ravenclaw wasn’t too bad. The house had the reputation for containing the smartest pupils at Hogwarts so Kenton took _some_ pride in his son’s placement. At least it wasn’t Hufflepuff… or Merlin forbid… _Gryffindor._

Kenton was pleased that their family had managed to avoid the disgrace of the Black family – that wretched Sirius Black had been sorted into Gryffindor. Blaine, of course, had been given _strict_ orders to stay away from that boy.

Despite the _unfortunate_ (as his father would put it) sorting, Blaine managed to keep his family pleased. He was almost top in his year. When they questioned him about who _was_ top of their year he’d lied and told them it was a fellow Ravenclaw. He hadn’t _dared_ tell them the truth. Blaine knew that he would have been _severely_ punished if his family knew Lily Evans – a muggle-born – was the brightest in their year. So he kept it a secret, for his sake _and_ for hers.

He didn’t really understand _why_ they were so prejudiced against muggle-borns (or mudbloods as his family called them but Blaine _hated_ that word). They were just as good at magic as any pureblood he’d ever met. Maybe even better. They were also among the nicest witches and wizards Blaine had met.

Again… Blaine dared not voice this opinion. He knew what the consequences were for being a… _blood traitor_.

He couldn’t appease his father forever though. When he finished Hogwarts his parents immediately tried to force him into being a Death Eater. He had adamantly refused. His parents had been displeased with them, though they had been somewhat placated when he’s taken a position in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as part of the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol.

Then Sebastian happened.

Blaine hadn’t _meant_ to fall in love with a muggle. He’d been planning on marrying a pureblood man (thankfully his family was _not_ against his sexual preference) if only to keep his family happy. But that was ruined the moment that he had set eyes on Sebastian.

He’d been in muggle London. He’d found a muggle café when he’d been sent to arrest someone once and he found himself coming back again and again.

Blaine picked his order up from the counter and turned to find a table when he bumped into someone. He jumped back as his coffee landed on the floor, narrowly avoiding being doused with the hot liquid. Blaine had to resist the urge to pull his wand out and vanish the mess.

“I am so sorry!”

Blaine looked up into the apologetic green eyes of a young man similar to his own age. “It’s okay.” Blaine smiled, “I’ll get myself another one.”

The man shook his head. “It was my fault. The least I can do is buy you another.” He gave Blaine’s body a once over, his eyes lingering south of the border.

Blaine blushed. “Okay. Why not.”

The man’s green eyes lit up. “Great. What’ your coffee order?”

“Medium drip.”

The man smiled at him again and moved to get into line. Blaine looked around the café for a free table, choosing a small two person table in the corner by a window. He sat down and studied the man from afar. He was attractive, whoever he was, dressed in his elegant black suit.

“Again. I’m so sorry.” The man apologized profusely when he came back with a fresh cup of coffee, sitting down and sliding the coffee across the table to Blaine. “Oh! Where are my manners? I’m Sebastian Smythe.”

“Blaine Anderson.” Blaine said. He wrapped his hand around the Styrofoam cup. “And it’s fine. No harm done.”

“It’s not,” Sebastian insisted with a shake of his head. “I could’ve ruined your suit. Which, you look absolutely stunning in.” He had a light French accent, suggesting that perhaps he hadn’t lived in France for a long time.

Blaine felt heat color his cheeks at Sebastian’s offhand compliment. He wasn’t used to people flirting with him so easily. Most people in the Wizarding World were too afraid of his family to talk to him – since he came from a line of known Death Eaters. Other than his friends he’d met at Hogwarts, most people tended to keep him at arm’s length. It was nice, for a change, to have someone talk to him without the fear of his family name.

He took a sip of his coffee to give himself something to do and try to cover up his embarrassment, eyes falling to the table.

“I could apologize further by buying you lunch.” Sebastian offered.

Blaine bit his lip, eyes flicking up to meet Sebastian’s. He really wished that the blush painting his cheeks would fade but it wouldn’t. If possible he blushed an even deeper shade of crimson.

He knew he shouldn’t say yes. If his father ever found out he went on a date with a muggle… well he’d probably kill them both. He shouldn’t have agreed but Blaine couldn’t help the shy, “I’d like that,” from falling from his lips.

Sebastian’s eyes practically sparkled with excitement. He stood up and took a hold of Blaine’s hand. Blaine tried to ignore how their hands seemed to slot perfectly together, as if they were meant for each other.

“There’s this great little restaurant just down the street.” Sebastian was telling. “Not many people know about it but it’s really good.”

As it turned out the restaurant was a quaint little family owned French café. Blaine looked at the menu in confusion, unable to make any sense of the French written across the page. Sebastian eventually took pity on him and effortlessly order for the two of them.

The service was excellent. Their food was brought out not long after ordering and it was _delicious_.

“How’d you find this place?” Blaine asked curiously, taking a sip of his water.

“I’ve been coming here since I was a child.” Sebastian set his fork down, a look of longing crossing over his face, “It reminds me of home.”

“You’re from France?”

Sebastian nodded. “Paris, specifically. I haven’t been back since I was about nine though. I miss it.”

“Why’d your family leave?”

“My father was offered a position at the DWF law firm. It was too good of an offer to pass up. It was one of the best firms in London – it still is - and it paid really well.” Sebastian explained. “Where are you from?”

“Wales. I recently moved here actually.”

Blaine subtly steered the conversation back toward Sebastian’s life. He wasn’t good at lying and he feared what he might let slip should Sebastian inquire about his own life. It was a win-win scenario anyway. Blaine enjoyed listening to Sebastian and Sebastian’s eyes were twinkling as he talked about France.

“Enough about me. What about you? What’s your family like?”

“Oh…um.” Blaine looked down at his watch. “I’m sorry, I actually have to get back to work.”

Blaine reached for the bill but Sebastian beat him to it. “It’s on me, Killer. I told you this was my apology.”

Flushing red again, Blaine stared at the table. He quite liked the nickname. “Thanks.”

“Could we do this again? Maybe meet here same time Wednesday?”

Blaine swallowed thickly. “Sure.”

**

The sound of the sharp raps on his door jerked Blaine away from the report from work he was reading. He picked up his wand and stowed it in the waist band of his pajama pants. It probably wasn’t best place to put his wand but at times like these it was foolish to be too far from your wand.

Blaine peeked out the peephole and was surprised to see Sebastian. For a moment he was relieved that he hadn’t dressed for work yet, it would’ve been difficult to explain his clothing. Although that relief disappeared when he realized that one: Sebastian shouldn’t have known where he lived. And two: Sebastian was probably not happy that Blaine had stood him up.

“Sebastian.” Blaine greeted apologetically when he opened the door.

“Well… at least you sound guilty.” Sebastian crossed his arms, a wounded expression on his face. “Why’d you stand me up? If didn’t want to see me again you could’ve said something. I’m a grown man, I can handle it.”

“I…” Blaine cast about for a decent apology but none came to him. Instead he blurted out, “How’d you know where I live?”

Sebastian pursed his lips. “Funny story actually. My friend Hunter sold you your apartment. Imagine my surprise when he was telling me about his client, Blaine Anderson. He said ‘you should meet this guy. He seems to be your type.’ And I was like, ‘I wonder if that’s the same Blaine that so _carelessly_ stood me up.’” He shook his head and let out a bitter laugh. “Turns out it was the same Blaine so Hunter gave me your address.”

“I –”

“Why?” Sebastian demanded, cutting Blaine off. “I’d gotten the impression that you wanted to go on a date.”

Blaine swallowed, his throat dry. He felt guilty about what he’d done to Sebastian. “I was scared.” He admitted, which was the truth. He was scared. Terrified actually. Just not afraid in the way Sebastian probably thought.

“Scared of what?” Sebastian asked, his tone softer this time. He sounded more understanding. “Scared of falling for me? Of falling in love.”

Blaine clenched his jaw and stared at the floor. Apparently it was _exactly_ what Sebastian thought. How could this man – that he barely knew – read him so well? “Yes.” Blaine confessed.

“Well, you don’t need to be afraid. I won’t hurt you, Killer.”

“It’s not that…”

Sebastian furrowed his brow in confusions but remained silent, waiting for Blaine to explain himself.

Blaine chewed on his bottom lip. His thoughts drifted to his family. He was already on thin ice with them, since he bought an apartment in the heart of muggle London.  He thought about their cruelty and their hatred of muggles (and anything to do with them). He thought about how he didn’t have friends because people feared him.

“You can’t be with me, Sebastian.” Blaine murmured. “My heart is a ghost town.”

Sebastian took a step closer to Blaine, reaching out and cupping his face in his hands. “Then maybe I should breathe some life back into it.” Brushing the pad of thumb across Blaine’s cheek, Sebastian tipped Blaine’s head up and pulled him into a kiss.

Blaine’s eyes fluttered closed. It was a tender kiss filled with curiosity and Blaine found himself craving more, warmth spreading through his entire body. Blaine opened his eyes when Sebastian pulled away. They were both breathing heavily, despite the softness of the kiss.

“I’ll only hurt you,” Blaine whispered.

“I’m willing to take that chance.”

Blaine tugged Sebastian down by his tie, capturing the taller man’s lips in hungry kiss. He’d probably live to regret this but right now he didn’t care. Everything about Sebastian felt so _right_.

**

One year. They had been dating for a whole _year_. Blaine was surprised that he’d been able to keep Sebastian a secret from his parents. Not that he was complaining. He liked Sebastian. A lot. And he liked his alive and he wanted to keep him that way.

“Whatcha thinking about?”

Blaine felt hands land in his shoulders and slide down his chest to his stomach. He turned his head and saw Sebastian leaning on the sofa behind him. He blinked, not realizing when Sebastian had gotten there. He hadn’t realized that he’d zoned out while watching Sebastian’s television.

“We… need to talk.”

“Oh no.” Sebastian placed his hand over his heart and moved around the couch to sit beside Blaine. “Nothing good’s ever come from someone who’s said those words.”

Blaine let out a chuckle. He took Sebastian’s hand, his thumb brushing lightly over Sebastian’s knuckles. “I’m not breaking up with… but I need to tell you something about myself.”

Sebastian looked at Blaine in confusion. “What is it? It can’t be that bad. You’re not a murderer are you? Are you?”

Blaine knew that Sebastian meant it as a joke but the other man didn’t know just how close to the truth that “Joke” was. He licked his lips and tried to think of what to say. How do you tell your boyfriend that you’re a wizard?

“I’m a wizard.” Blaine blurted out.

Sebastian stared a Blaine for a moment before his lips twitched into a smirk. “Yeah you are! In bed. I’ve seen you wield your _wand_.”

“Merlin’s Beard you’re crass.” Blaine muttered. “And I’m being serious.”

“So am I.”

Blaine sighed and pulled his wand out from where he’d had it tucked beneath his shirt. With a wave of his wand he transfigured the television into a pig.

Sebastian jerked and yelled in surprise. He stared at the pig with wide eyes. “Oh my god.” He whispered faintly. “There’s a pig in my apartment. There’s a fucking _pig_ where my _T.V_ was.”

“Are you… mad?”

“I...” Sebastian shook his head in disbelief. “No. I’m not bad. I’m pretty surprised though… _fuck_. Magic actually exists? That’s so freaking cool.”

“So we’re good?”

Sebastian pulled Blaine in for a kiss. “We’re good.”

**

It had been two weeks since he’d told Sebastian that he was a wizard and – much to Blaine’s relief – they were going stronger than ever.

One thing was nagging at the back of Blaine’s mind though. He still had _yet_ to tell Sebastian about his family. Blaine wasn’t sure how Sebastian would react to the fact that his family hated muggles but he had a feeling he wouldn’t react that well. Who would?

Blaine apparated into the alley by Sebastian’s apartment complex. His blood ran cold when he saw the eerie green glow that was casting shadows in the alley. With dread, Blaine raised his head and looked up. High above the building the Dark Mark floated, telling Blaine everything that he feared.

“ _Shit!_ ”

Blaine pulled out his wand and sprinted to the front of the building and wrenched the door open. He ran straight for the stairwell, taking the steps two at a time.

“Please don’t be dead. _Please_ don’t be dead.” Blaine muttered but he didn’t have much faith. Everyone in the wizarding world knew that the Dark Mark meant death.

Blaine finally reached Sebastian’s apartment, running through the already open door. He moved looked around the small room in search for his boyfriend. His eyes landed on a body lying prone behind the couch, arms tied behind his back and what looked like a gag around his head. “Sebastian!” He screeched.

He rushed over to his boyfriend’s body and rolled his body over. Blaine let out a sigh of relief, almost crying, when he saw Sebastian was breath. “Rennervate[”](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Reviving_Spell#cite_note-HBP26-0) he said pointing his wand at Sebastian.

Sebastian’s eyes snapped open. They were wide with fear and Sebastian’s immediately started struggling. “Mmmmm! Mmmm!”

“Shh.” Blaine reached up and pulled the gag from Sebastian’s mouth.

“Get out of here, Blaine!!” Sebastian yelled the minute his mouth was clear of the gag. “Run!” He tried to warn but it was too late.

“Well, well, well.”

Blaine froze, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up.

“I was hoping I was wrong but sadly I wasn’t.”

Blaine squared his jaw and spun around to face his father

“What are you doing here?”

Kenton Anderson brushed invisible dirt off of his impeccable black robes. “Well, I should think it’s obvious.” He said in a bored voice. “You’re making poor life choices and I clearly need to intervene.”

“I don’t need you to intervene in my life.” Blaine seethed, his body trembling with equal parts of fear and anger.

Mr. Anderson pulled his wand slowly out of his robes. With wide fearful eyes, Blaine pulled his wand out to fight but his father disarmed him with a lazy flick of his own wand.

“Father, please.” Blaine whispered fearfully, moving so that he was in front of Sebastian.

“You’re such a disgrace to the family.” His father hissed. “ _Crucio.”_

Blaine fell to the ground beside Sebastian, writhing in pain. It was the worst pain he ever felt. It was as if his entire body was getting stuck over and over with white hot knives. Just as quickly as the pain had started the pain receded. The relief only last a moment though, his father immediately repeating the curse.

Suddenly the pain stopped again. Blaine groaned and rolled over.

“ _Blaine!”_

“Cooper?” Blaine pulled himself to his feet, hanging onto the couch. He looked over to see his older brother untying Sebastian. “What are you doing here?”

“I overheard father telling other Death Eaters what he was going to do. I couldn’t let him kill you.” He finally unknotted the ropes from Sebastian’s hands. “You need to get you of here.”

He stood back up from where he’d been retrieving hi want. Blaine’s mouth went dry. “He was going to kill me?”

Cooper nodded. “He’d rather see you dead than continue to be a ‘disgrace’ to our family.”

“Blaine!” Sebastian yelled, throwing the ropes off himself. “What the _bloody_ hell is going on?”

“I’ll tell you later.” Blaine grabbed Sebastian’s hand and hauled him to his feet.

He turned on the spot and disapparated. They appeared in a thicket of trees.

Sebastian yanked his hand out of Blaine’s grasp. “What’s going on?”

Blaine sat down on a nearby stump and hung his head down. He knew what he had to do. He had to keep Sebastian safe. Blaine even had a plan ready, in case the inevitable happened – which it did.

With shaking hands, Blaine held up his wand.

Sebastian took as step back in apprehension. “What are you doing?”

Blaine thought of all the memories they’d made over the past year. How they first time. When they went to the zoo. The first time they’d made love. He shivered at the memory of Sebastian laying him down in the sheet, fucking slowly and lovingly into him.

“I’m sorry, Sebastian. It’s the only way you can be safe.” He paused and blinked the tears out of his eyes. “I love you.”

“What?”

“Obliviate.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to point out that I tried really hard to kill them and I couldn't. 
> 
> Anway. Hope you liked it


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Sequel that I'm posting as second chapter. (beacuse I'm too lazy to make a whole new work tbh)

Five years. It had been five long years since that night – the night he lost Sebastian. Five years wasn’t really that long but after what he’d done to Sebastian it felt like an eternity. He knew he’d done the right thing – removing every last trace of himself and the Wizarding World from Sebastian’s memory. It still hurt to think about it though, knowing Sebastian had no recollection of him.

But at least Sebastian was safe. Blaine didn’t know what he would do if harm every came to Sebastian... he’d probably lose his mind.

Sometimes he would lay in bed at night and think about all the memories he had of Sebastian. He’d cry himself to sleep, knowing that he was the only one with the memories. Never again would Sebastian recall their first time together. How Sebastian had laid Blaine gently into the sheets and kissed him with all the love in his heart. They way Sebastian had left a trail of kisses along Blaine’s body, leaving no inch of skin unloved. Sebastian had prepped him slowly and with care before finally, _finally_ slipping inside of Blaine. The pair had dissolved into a mess of want and need, their harsh breathing filling the room. Afterward, Sebastian had stretched out beside Blaine, both of their bodies slick with sweat, and stroked his thumb across Blaine’s hand. That had been the first time Sebastian had told Blaine he loved him.

He’d wipe the tears from his eyes and try to push the memory out of his mind. All it did was bring pain. Blaine had been under the cruciatus curse before and honestly the pain of losing Sebastian felt so much worse.

Still, he was – somewhat – happy with the knowledge that Sebastian was safe. Blaine had kept tabs on Sebastian, still too in love with the man to completely let him go. Sebastian managed to finish law school in the United States and had even found an internship there that had been as good as the one he’d had in London. Sebastian had managed to make the last few years of his life good.

Blaine’s first year away from Sebastian had been hectic. He’d joined the Order of the Phoenix to help bring down the Dark Lord. Unfortunately felt useless. He couldn’t really go near any Death Eaters because they knew him to be a “traitor.” He wasn’t a traitor though. You can’t betray something you never supported in the first place. He felt better when he discovered that he was able to give the Order several identities of Death Eaters. So he had _some_ use.

The next four years of Blaine’s life had been quiet. The Dark Lord had been defeated a little over four years ago. Unfortunately most of his family still eluded capture. That’s part of what kept him from bringing Sebastian back. He knew that Sebastian would never be safe with him as long as his father remained free.

The Dark Lord was the other reason why he kept away from Sebastian. Blaine was one of the few wizards that believed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was still alive. He wasn’t the most feared wizard in the world without reason. Blaine was _convinced_ that he was still out there, probably weak from whatever Harry Potter had done, but out there all the same – waiting for the right moment to come back.

“Hey, Anderson.”

Blaine glanced up from the paperwork that he was finishing to see his best friend Anthony Wood. A fellow Ravenclaw who’d married a Gryffindor. “How’s Oliver?” Blaine asked, referring to his friend’s son.

“He’s good.” Anthony smiled. “He hardly gets off that toy broom anymore. But that’s not why I’m here, Blaine.” The man said, growing serious.

Blaine looked at the worried expression on his friend’s face, “What is it?”

“We think we may have finally tracked down your father. I thought you might want to know.”

Blaine stiffened. “I thought I made it clear years ago that that man is _not_ my father. We may share DNA but I _refuse_ to consider that _monster_ family. Especially after what he did to me and Sebastian.”

The pair lapsed into silence, Anthony regarding his friend with sympathy. Anthony was the only person that had known about Sebastian and he’d later been the only one to hear about what Kenton did. Until Blaine’s trial, that is. Blaine – due to his family’s reputation – had been put on trial as a suspected Death Eater. Anthony had vouched for Blaine and now almost everyone in the Ministry knew what had happened five years ago. It was for the best though, since tthe Ministry realized that Blaine was the furthest thing from a Death Eater.

“When are you guys going after him?” Blaine asked, breaking the silence.

“Tonight.”

“Can I –”

“I’m sorry, Blaine.” Anthony interrupted, already knowing what Blaine was going to ask. “You know you’re not allowed. You’re not an Auror… even though you should’ve been.” The last part was muttered – almost bitterly.

Blaine shrugged. “There’s a reason why I wasn’t sorted into Gryffindor. I’m too much of a coward. I wasn’t brave enough to become an Auror.” He sighed in frustration. “I’ve let my fear of _them_ rule me my entire life.”

“Well you won’t have to worry about that anymore.”

**

Blaine paced around his apartment, too nervous to sit idly in his home. He knew that the Aurors were out there right now closing in on Kenton Anderson. He desperately wished he could be out there – helping to apprehend _that_ man. But he wasn’t allowed and he honestly didn’t want to lose the promotion he’d just received.

With a sigh, Blaine looked around his messy apartment, deciding that he may as well do something productive while he waited. That was a mistake. The first drawer Blaine opened to organize he found several pictures of Sebastian.

Blaine stumbled over to the couch, staring down at the first photo in his hands. He remembered when he’d taken this picture. It was the first magical picture Blaine had taken of Sebastian. They were at the zoo and Sebastian was winking at the camera while he leaned on a wall, eating an ice cream cone with slow seductive licks.

The Sebastian in the picture scowled up at Blaine when a single tear dripped onto his face. Blaine hastily wiped it away to keep it from ruining the picture – this was all he had left of Sebastian now. Picture Sebastian grinned at him and returned to eating the ice cream.

Blaine set the picture aside and looked at the next one. His heart clenched painfully. He had his arms thrown around Sebastian while they were engaged in a heated kiss. Blaine remembered when they’d taken this one too. It had been the morning of _that_ day – the day they’d been attacked by Kenton Anderson.

His hands shook with anger as he looked at the picture. They looked so happy and care free in the photo, not knowing that in twelve hours their lives would be torn apart. That they’d be torn from each other. The picture was a cruel reminder of what he’d lost.

Blaine went back the drawer, intending to lock the pictures away – he couldn’t take the pain. He stopped when he saw an unfamiliar envelope tucked in the back. With a curious frown, Blaine picked up the envelope and opened it. He clenched his jaw when he saw his name written on the folded piece of parchment in familiar handwriting. _Sebastian’s_ handwriting. Blaine hesitated for only a moment before unfolding the letter and reading it.

_Dear Blaine,_

_I’m sorry, I had to take your parchment. This stuff is weird. Also, you have no pens in your apartment… good thing I found my own. Quills look annoying to write with._

_Anyway. I heard you and your friend Anthony talking the other day. I was standing outside your door and I couldn’t help but over hear you two (by the way, for people who want to keep their world a secret you talk rather loudly). I figured you probably didn’t want me to know about it so I won’t admit I heard you (until now… I guess). I hope you do (did?) tell me yourself but if you don’t (didn’t?) I understand._

_I just wanted you to know that, if what you fear will happen happens, I love you. I don’t blame you at all._

_If you told me: Whatever happened wasn’t your fault. I chose to stay with you and I would choose to stay with you a thousand times more. Every single time. You are the love of my life, Blaine Anderson. I don’t blame you._

_If you didn’t tell me: Even if you’d told me that your father hated my kind I would have stayed with you. I’d always stay with you. No matter what.  I’m in too deep. (Though maybe you should tell me yourself because damn, Killer, that’s big secret to keep.) I don’t blame you for what happened. I never could. It’s your asshole of a father who’s at fault._

_Another thing I want you to know. I’ve heard you talk about you not being brave and that’s why you aren’t a Gryffindor. Well, even though you aren’t a Gryffindor (whatever the hell that is) you’re the bravest man that I know. You managed to live with that monstrosity called your family (no offence to you) for years. If that’s not bravery then I don’t know what is._

_Before I “go” (put the pen down) I want you to think about when we first met. Do you remember? Well, I never told you… but I spilled your coffee on purpose. I was smitten with you the moment I saw you. I’m glad that I missed your (hot, sexy) suit and that you weren’t mad. If you’d been mad… well I wouldn’t be writing this letter._

_I’ve already told you this, but I really do love you Blaine. So much. I don’t think I’d be able to live without you. I’m with you always._

_Xoxoxox,_

_Sebastian_

_P.S. I hope that you never read this because that means we’re no longer together because of your family. So, hopefully this letter is gathering dust at… wherever Anthony lives. (I told him to hide this in your apartment if you and I were ever not together anymore. I figured that was safe to tell him because the only thing that will take me from you is death. And no, he doesn’t know that I knew everything so don’t yell at him.)_

By the time he was at the letter, Blaine was reading the words through tears. Blaine briefly wondered why Sebastian had acted ignorant before he’d modified Sebastian’s memory. He felt a flash of guilt when he realized that – even though Sebastian had been terrified – Sebastian had _still_ wanted Blaine to tell him. Sebastian had wanted Blaine to trust him enough – maybe _love_ him enough – to tell him. But Blaine didn’t. He’d snatched Sebastian’s memories away from him without so much as a second thought.

Blaine felt a blind rage. Not at his father but at _himself_ this time. He should’ve thought about his plan better. He should have consulted Sebastian first – the love of his _life_. But he didn’t. He hadn’t thought about how Sebastian might feel. How he might feel if he managed to break the memory charm. What if Sebastian regained his memories and then hated Blaine for what he’d done.

That thought was almost worse than Sebastian walking around without memories of Blaine. He let out a sob at the idea of Sebastian walking around _hating_ the memory of him.

Blaine was pulled from his thoughts by a gray – almost silver – owl swooping in through his open window and holding his leg out to Blaine. It was Argyros, Anthony’s owl.

Blaine rushed over to the owl and untied the note with shaking fingers.

_~~You’re father.~~ Kenton Anderson has been taken into custody and arrested._

He let out a sigh of relief. _Finally._

**

Blaine was overcome with joy as he sat in the courtroom, waiting for his father to be brought out and the trial to begin. No longer would his father’s presence loom over him. No longer would he go to bed at night afraid for his life. No longer was he under the power of his father.

He watched in satisfaction as Kenton was escorted into the courtroom. That man would finally be getting the justice he deserved. If he was found guilty – which he would be with the amount of evidence – he’d be serving a life sentence in Azkaban.

The prisoner’s hazel eyes flicked around the room while he was directed to sit in the chair. His eyes finally landed on Blaine, his mouth curling into a sneer. “You’re a disgrace to the family, _Boy!_ ” he snarled up at Blaine. “I should’ve killed you and you’re filthy muggle _whore_ when I had the chance!” He yelled.

Blaine felt his skin prickle with anger at what his father called Sebastian but he took a deep breath and kept his cool. He didn’t want to give his father the satisfaction of knowing he could still rile Blaine up with a few choice words. Instead, Blaine crossed his arms and looked down his father – trying his best to look haughty.

The rest of the trial moved swiftly. The evidence against Kenton Anderson was irrefutable. Kenton didn’t seem fazed at all. In fact, he sat in the chair as if he was the most important man in the room and stared at everyone like they were inferior.

“Kenton Anderson. You are found guilty of the murder of several muggles, muggle-borns, wizards and the attempted murder of your son. You are also found guilty of Being a Death Eater. You are hereby sentenced to life in Azkaban Prison.”

Blaine watched as his father went willingly out of the courtroom. He stopped at the door and yelled, “I’m proud to go to Azkaban in the name of my Master! The Dark Lord _will_ rise again and you’ll all be sorry,” before being dragged from the room.

Blaine let out a shiver. Almost every Death Eater that he’d seen convicted had said something similar when they were escorted away. Everyone else had dismissed the warning but Blaine wasn’t so sure. If that many people were saying the Dark Lord would come back, Blaine thought it was worth being worried over.

“Hey, do you want to get some lunch?” Anthony asked beside Blaine.

“Sure.”

**

Blaine followed Anthony down the familiar streets of muggle London. He was curious as to where they were going – Anthony had refused to tell him, saying it was a surprise. His eyes flicked along the familiar shops as they walked. He’d only been into most of them with Sebastian and he’d never had the heart to return to any of them alone.

“This place right here.” Anthony gestured to a _very_ familiar little restaurant. “It’s a small –”

“Family owned, French restaurant.” Blaine finished for him.

“You’ve been here?”

Blaine pursed his lips and thought back to the first time he’d eaten at the quaint restaurant. “Yeah, it was a while ago.” He took a deep breath. “It’s good.”

Anthony nodded and led the way inside. Blaine relaxed when they were at least not seated at the same table he and Sebastian had shared on more than one occasion. He wasn’t sure if he could have handle that.

Blaine thought he could make it through the meal but he never expected the same waitress to work there _and_ for that waitress to remember him.

“Blaine!” she greeted it’s nice to see you. “I haven’t seen you and Sebastian…” She trailed off when she realized the man sitting with him wasn’t Sebastian. “Oh.”

“Uh. Excuse me. I-I-I n-need some fresh air.” Blaine stuttered out.

He moved as quickly as he could toward the exit without looking too desperate. It felt too hot in the restaurant and he needed to get outside _now_. Blaine wrenched the door opened and – no more inhibitions left – ran out of the door, bumping into someone on the way.

“I’m so sorry.” Blaine apologized reaching out to steady the taller man. Green eyes looked into his own and Blaine’s heart nearly stopped. “Sebastian?”

The man – Sebastian – frowned and looked at Blaine with bewilderment. It was almost as if he was trying to recognize the person that stood in front of him. “I’m sorry… do I know you?”

“I… _yes!”_ Blaine could feel the tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. “We met at the café down the street and you almost spilled my coffee on me. You apologized by bringing me to _this_ restaurant.”

Sebastian scrunched his nose up, struggling to remember the event. “I… don’t remember.” He frowned and backed away from Blaine. “I think you have the wrong guy…”

“Wait!”

Sebastian stopped but still looked wary.

Blaine reached up and pulled Sebastian into a kiss. The taller man recoiled for a moment but didn’t pull away. Sebastian actually pressed himself closer to Blaine, as if he was familiar with the feeling of Blaine’s body pressed against his own. Blaine reached up and tangled his fingers in Sebastian’s hair – just how he knew the taller man liked it – and licked into his mouth.

Sebastian pulled away suddenly. “Blaine?” He gasped, unsure if it was true.

Blaine stroked trailed his finger down Sebastian’s cheek. “You remember me?”

“I…” Sebastian bit his lip and scrunched his nose up again. “I… remember….” He paused and thought for a moment, looking at the ground. Finally – after what felt like an eternity - he looked at Blaine with wide eyes. “You took m-my memories away!”

“I’m sorry!” Blaine sniffled. He leaned into Sebastian’s chest, grateful when Sebastian didn’t pull away and when strong arms wrapped around him. “I did what I thought was right,” Blaine continued. “But I should’ve talked to you first. Do you hate me?” He looked up at Blaine with tearful eyes.

Sebastian ran his fingers through Blaine’s curls. His memory still felt fuzzy but this felt right. He closed his eyes and tried to remember more. “Did you uh read my letter? I think I left one… maybe?”

Blaine almost giggled at how uncertain Sebastian sounded. “Yes.”

“What did it say?”

“Do you not remember what you wrote?”

“I do…” Sebastian said slowly. “I’m just making sure _you_ actually… understood it.”

Blaine let out a sigh. “It said that you love me and that you don’t blame me for not telling you.”

Sebastian smiled. “Then you should know that I don’t hate you… that I could never hate you.”

“I missed you so much.” Blaine sobbed into Sebastian’s tears, the dam finally breaking. He couldn’t keep the tears in anymore.

“I missed you too… well I would have if I’d been able to remember you…”

Blaine groaned and pressed his face even closer to Sebastian’s chest. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize.” Sebastian murmured, lifting Blaine’s chin so he could look into his hazel eyes. “I may not remember much – yet – but I know that I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparenly kisses break the memory charm? Who knew?


End file.
